AR Tier! Learn about AR TEAMS!
by Itachi The Weasel
Summary: AR Metagame is Action Replay Metagame! Have some of the greatest strategists to survive the harsh metagame! Join me in my walkthrough with AR Metagame! And be stronger in the name of action replay!


A/N : Welcome to the awesome world of action replay! Today we shall learn how to be the very best in the AR Metagame (Action Replay) Metagame.

We shall discuss very effective AR Pokemon for use.

Ninjask : Ninjask is an extremely good AR sweeper, and is able to beat almost anything, even the ultimate Ubers, and of course the versatile Arceus. Only very little can stop his quest.

Ninjask Focus Sash

Spore, Mind Reader, Horn Drill, Night Shade

With this amazing set, Ninjask is able to outspeed a majority of a metagame with it's 160 Base Speed, sweeping with inducing an opponent with Spore, which has a 100% accuracy, much better than even the infamous Dark Void, which is only 80 accuracy, and doubled with Mind Reader, which will ensure the hit of a 1HKO attack, and Horn Drill to blast the remains. If you fight a Ghost-type, intercept with Night Shade instead. Although Ninjask sounds very good as a AR sweeper, it has cons. It has very poor defense, leaving itself as dead if moves like Extremespeed, Quick Attack, or Aqua Jet are used by a Pokemon that has formidable attack.

Mew : Mew is a great tanker, with TM83 Modifier able to learn every single attack, you can stall majority of AR teams.

Mew Life Orb

Spore, Whirlwind, Super Fang, Recover

Mew has the power, with this set, to induce opponents to sleep, destroy half of a tank or sweeper's HP, and whirlwind to repeat the process. It will place a dent in your foe's team.

Sceptile Focus Sash

Spore, Mind Reader, Sheer Cold, Synthesis

Sceptile is like a bulkier Ninjask, especially with the less Speed but better defense. If you want a Ninjask with more bulk, call Sceptile. Spore will weaken all. Mind Reader locks on your ultimate Sheer Cold, effectively checking tons of Pokemon. Synthesis is used to recover damage done by Extremespeed, or others. For cons, there's almost nothing because Sceptile is able to bear an Extremespeed or two. Good luck with Sceptile, it will bring victory.

Kyogre Choice Specs & Shuckle Rocky Helmet

Hydro Pump, Thunder, Ice Beam, Sheer Cold

Tail Glow, Whirlwind, Rock Polish, Baton Pass

This is the greatest combo I ever thought off, probably. Shuckle will stall an enemy, using Whirlwind if the enemy is a potential threat, and uses Tail Glow two times to max up the . Rock Polish will also be used two times. After all that, Baton Pass to Kyogre, and let it sweep entire teams in a foul swoop. Enjoy!

Spiritomb Focus Sash & Shedninja Focus Sash

Toxic, Spore, Rock Polish, Whirlwind

Reflect Type, Seismic Toss, Night Shade, Super Fang

A great AR combo indeed! Shedninja and Spiritomb have Focus Sashes in order to survive the first round, due to terrible speed, and the victory will begin. It will work only on double battles though. Spiritomb will Spore an enemy and start to Rock Polish. After done, it is able to outspeed at least a majority of Pokemon, and also to induce sleep to every Pokemon it whirlwinds out. Shedninja will reflect type, and become Spiritomb's non-weakness type. Shedninja then will become invincible, and cripple with any three moves above. Super Fang for the bulky high-HP Pokemon, for example, Blissey, and also Night Shade for ghosts. You will bestow the true power of the AR. And for cons, if both Pokemon target an enemy, your Focus Sash will not be able to save you, unfortunately.

Arceus $ Bug Plate

Arceus (Bug) : It will immediately destroy everything if used correctly and will even surpass the Kyogre combo anytime soon!

Spore, Swords Dance, Megahorn, Recover

AR Arceus is a major threat. If a Pokemon is bestowed asleep, Arceus will use the opportunity to Sword Dance and also Recover if too weak. Megahorn will destroy even fire-types if packed with x6 attack power. Arceus, unlike Kyogre, has the speed good enough to dish out attacks in a beat without aids, and has good defense to endure even super-effective moves! STAB Megahorn with x6 power could even OHKO an EV'd defense tank like for example, Shuckle! That's a lot of power! Now bestow it to your ultimate victory! Forget teams! One of it is enough to face even the 1# Top Team in Smogon University! With cheat, of course!

This is the end..for now! That is! Goodbye, and remember to catch Lv.23 Arceus' regularly!


End file.
